The Compass
by AmYkYo
Summary: Rocks in their way but they always find each other. [LUBY]
1. Chapter 1

background: Middle of season 11, with some changes: Luka broke up with Sam, Carter and Jake have already left and Abby is a doctor.

* * *

_**The Compass **

**Because we always seems to find each other.**

_

That day was great. Not too hot, not too cold. Not too many patients. Luka was telling jokes in the Admit, he wasn't very funny, but Abby was smiling anyway. That morning was perfect, except for...

"Med-students." Luka stopped and Abby's smile faded.

"What?"

"Med-students are coming in." Weaver repeated. "Three. Luka, Susan and Abby get ready for them." She was gone and took all the joy of the room with her.

"Oh, no..." Abby said in a long sigh. Susan looked at her.

"C'mon Abby... It seems like yesterday you were the med-student. It can't be that bad."

"Well... I just didn't have good experiences with them..." Luka looked at her serious.

"Abby, you are the doctor now. You need to let those things in the past, so you can do your job right." She froze. Did he was playing the chief on her?

"Besides, you do know you don't have to sleep with them, don't you?" Susan burst in laughter. Abby hit Luka's arm with a chart and he began to laugh as well.

"Don't you laugh! That goes to you too, Luka! You're such a--"

"Excuse me?" A twenty-four year old guy, with black hair and blue eyes followed by an average-height brunette interrupted Abby. "Where can I find Dr. Lockhart?".

Abby put the chart down and gave Luka an angry look while she walked off the Admit. "Let's go kiddo!". The guy went after Abby and Susan looked at the girl.

"Aren't you three?"

"The other one gave up when he saw someone puke at the ambulance bay." She answered without stopping staring at Luka who was feeling awkward and was trying to walk off, but...

"Too bad for him." Susan grabbed Luka's arm. "Meet Dr. Kovac he's going to teach everything you want to know. So, ask him a lot of questions." She caught a chart and walked off.

"Susan, wait...!" But she was gone and he had almost sure of seeing her laughing. He looked at his new med-student and was trying to not blush with her gaze.

"humm... Do you know how to suture...?"

"Grace. Grace Allen." The girl answered with her eyes sparkling in excitement. "And, no. But I'm looking forward you to teach me."

He sighed heavily. It was going to be a long day.

Abby walked on the room and stood beside a gurney. "Ready to present?" The med-student stopped talking to the lady who was laying in the gurney and quickly explained her situation. "Very good. Dr. Craig."

"Call me Matthew."

"Where's your next patient, _**Craig**_?"

"Suture one. But I need to finished some stuff with her." Abby walked toward the door.

"Okay, just let me know when you're done." The lady watched her left the room and turned to the young doctor.

"Don't give up on her. You seem like a nice boy." Craig looked at her.

"Hope she thinks the same."

Abby's head rested on her folded arms at a table in Ike's. Luka took a seat next to her. He had a tough day and he wasn't able to save his last patient. But looking at her made him forget everything. She woke up and began to rub her face, His heart jumped. She looked so beautiful.

"Hi... I wasn't supposed to fell asleep..."

"It's okay by me. I like you better when you sleep..." Abby smiled but then frowned at him.

"Hey! I'm still not talking to you!" Luka laughed and Abby couldn't help but laugh too.

"I just stop by to drive you crazy." He smiled at her getting up. "Need a lift?" She shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'm waiting for my order."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!'' He walked off.

"See ya."

* * *

_**Yes, yes, this is a luby fic. You will see...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Compass _**

**_Because we always seems to find each other._**

"That's a dedicated doctor..." Craig slowly approached to Abby. "Are you intending to spend the night in this bar so you won't be late in the morning?"

"That's not a bad idea actually." She smiled at him. "But I'm here 'cause there is no food on my fridge."

"Not a shopping person?"

"Definitely no." He sat on a chair next to her.

"Me neither..."

Luka walked toward his car and searched deep on his pockets. Nothing. He had left the keys on his locker. He went back to the ER and entered into the Lounge when he heard a soft cry.

"Hey..." He sat on the couch next to his new med-student.

"She was...such...a nice lady..." Grace tried to explain herself between sobs.

"She had a stroke, in her age there was pretty much nothing we could do about it..."

"Yeah... But... All happened so fast... She was just talking to me and then..." She shook her head and tried to keep a straight face. "It had to be on my first day?"

"You're not thinking on give up, are you? Because you do have potential." She covered her face with both hands and began to sob again in a mix of cry and laughter. "You should go home and take some rest."

She stopped crying and frowned.

"I would but my _**stupid**_ brother was supposed to take me home, and apparently he forgot about me!" He smiled, went to his locker and held the keys on the air.

"Let's go."

Luka opened his eyes and shifted slightly in bed looking at the alarm. He closed his eyes slowly. He had to get up and go to work. Suddenly he opens his eyes again and stares at the alarm. That was something odd on it. Nah... Maybe he was just tired.

He shifted position again and felt from the bed with the shock. That's why he couldn't recognize the alarm. It didn't belong to him. Neither the bed... or the room. His mind cleared a little and he remembered everything. He got up still with his jaw dropped. And laying on the bad was...

"Grace!" A voice came from behind the door and he panicked trying to pick up his clothes from the floor. "Do you want some breakfast!" She mumbled a half-awake _no!_ and went back to sleep. The voice disappeared and he sighed in relief. _'Hope her brother is in a good mood...'_

He walked slightly toward the bedroom's door and reached the kitchen. Sat in the table was another woman. _'Great! Her entire family is here!'_. He tried to walk back to the bedroom but was too late, she turned to look at him. His jaw dropped once more and the same voice came from upstairs.

"What do you want for breakfast?" The woman kept looking at Luka, terrified as well. "Hey! Still there?" She then, tried to say something so Grace's brother wouldn't come down.

"I want a time machine!"

"Sorry, you're gonna have to live with eggs!" Luka walked toward her.

"Abby?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I let you guys confused... Hope this clear your minds.  
And thanks xEllax for reviewing  
Here ya go, chapter 3:

_

* * *

_

**The Compass**

**Because we always seems to find each other.**

"Luka?" Abby couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. And looking at his gaze, neither did he.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Both whispered in union. Abby smiled wryly.

"I... Slept with Craig. What about you?" Her words made his heart ache. But he didn't know why. And he had sure he didn't have the right to feel like that. They were just friends.

"I... Slept with Grace..." Abby stared at him with a concerned look.

"What the hell is Grace doing here!" She didn't know why, but she was whispering.

"Apparently, she is Craig's sister." He whispered back at her, but there was something different in his voice. Did he was hurt because she seemed like she didn't care about he sleeping with another person?

"That explains a lot..." Luka nodded and they fell in an awkward silence. Suddenly, Abby started to laugh and Luka got confused.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" Abby asked still laughing. "Do we have to sleep with the entire ER!" Luka tried to keep a straight face, but soon he began to laugh with her. After a couple seconds trying to catch up some breath they heard a door slaming and their face came back to the initial expression. Panic.

"My god, it's Craig!" Abby searched on Luka's eyes her next move. But he was as clueless as she was.

"Do you think I should leave?"

"What about Grace?" Abby asked.

"I can left her a note..."

"A note? You can't just run away like this!"

"Why you're defending her?"

"I'm not! It's just not every girl dream to wake up next to a note instead of her Prince Charming!" Luka opened his mouth to reply but then they heard footsteps.

"Crap... I have a shift in forty minutes."

"So do I! And I'm without my car and the EL is far from here!"

"My car is downstairs..." Abby started to whisper again.

"You go write that note and I distract Craig so you can leave through the front door. I'll tell him I have to go and you wait for me in your car!" Luka ran toward the bedroom just when Craig came from upstairs and walked into kitchen.

"Who you were talking to, Abby?" She tried to breath harder so her heart would stop racing.

"Nobody... I was... singing!"

Luka and Abby sat on his car after ran from the house. Their whole body aching from so much laugher. Abby looked at him and tried to said something audible through fits of laugh.

"Can I ask something? Why did we left? It was like we did something illegal!"

"I don't know! It was your idea!" Luka couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh, Luka... We're so stupid..." She smiled at him but he was quiet now. He seemed to be studying her face. Every inch of it. She quickly looked at her lap so he wouldn't see her blushing. "You do know we're still gonna see them at work, don't you?"

He woke up of his daydreams and looked away from her.

"You're right." His voice sounded slightly hurt. "We are stupid."

Abby wasn't sure with he was talking about what they had just did or something else. Coming to mind again, she had felt something when he said he had slept with Grace. And with Sam. And Gillian. And Chuny... Something she knew she couldn't feel in a friendship. _'Am I still...'_

The sound of Luka starting the car interrupted her thoughts and they drived by the noisy streets of Chicago.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Compass**_

_**Because we always seems to find each other.**_

Luka had his hands poised over the keyboard of the Adimt computer, but his attention was concentrated on Abby, who was with Craig in one of the Suture Rooms. They were talking and laughing. Earlier, she had told him she was going to explain to Craig that everything that had happened between them had all been a mistake. One big mistake. But watching the scene playing out before him, Luka's thoughts were haunted with doubt. Had she changed her mind? Had it really been a mistake?

He saw Grace writing something on the board and remembered he had to talk with her as well.

"Hey... Grace... Can we talk?" The girl dropped some charts on the floor and quickly knelt down to pick them up.

"I'm kinda busy..."

"Well... It's important." She looked from side to side and then dragged him into an empty room.

"Be quick please."

"Hmm... About last night..."

She interrupted him.

"About that Dr. Kovac, I'd appreciate it if we could just pretend that it never happened." Luka stared at her, a look of confusion etched across his face.

"Is this because of your brother, Craig?" She was about to shake her head, but then looked at him, clearly intrigued by his words.

"How did you know that he's my brother? We have differents last names..."

Luka attempted to cover his words with a lie.

"Hmm... Grace... the thing is..."

"Please Dr. Kovac, call me by my last name. Allen..."

"Right... ok... Allen..."

She interrupted him again.

"Are we done here?"

"I guess..."

She walked towards the door.

"No, wait!"

Slowly she turned to look at him.

"Yes Doctor? Is there another problem?"

"No, just the same one as before. Not that I mind, but why you're acting like this?"

The girl sighed.

"You're kidding me right?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but she jumped in and said something before he could, "Put it this way, if your girlfriend finds out about what happened between us, she is going to kill us both!"

"Girlfrie--" Grace interrupted him again. Luka was going to lose his temper soon if she kept interrupting him, he could feel it.

"Oh, no. My mistake... She's going to kill you, you get the easy way out. She is going to develop an evil plan and somehow crush me, ruining my entire life, and most importantly, my job! You know what Dr. Kovac? My career is above any relationship on my priority list!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! Don't play the innocent with me, you know that I'm talking about Dr. Lockhart! Don't even try denying that she is your girlfriend because I saw how you two stare at each other!" With that, Grace stormed out the room slamming the door behind her, leaving just one thought playing on Luka's mind. 'She stares at me?'

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Abby?" He took a seat next to her on the bench, near to the ambulance  
bay. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"The break-up with your boyfriend Craig..." She gave him a typical 'Abby Look' which caused them both to burst out laughing.

Then Abby stopped. "It isn't funny, Luka. I think I hurt his feelings..."

"You did? In that case, I don't think you were as lucky as I was with Grace..."

"Oh, yeah! How did it go with your girlfriend Grace?"

"Let's just Say she broke-up with me."

She pressed her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing, but unfortunately she was not doing a very good job.

"It isn't funny, Abby!" He said, smiling as he imitated her, "Besides..." he continued, grinning at her, "I think she hurt my feelings..."

Abby was laughing so much that she felt sure that if she carried on, her stomach would explode!

"Who . . . Who?" She gasped, trying to regulate her breathing once more, "Who would be crazy to do that with the Hot Doc. of County General?"

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, Chuny walked into the ambulance bay and called out to Abby.

"Sorry, gotta go!" She said heading back to the ER.

"Wait!"

She turned back to face him.

"I was wondering if . . ."

"Yes?" His eyes dropped to the floor, her gaze too intense for him to think straight.

"Would you like to come to my apartment to night? You know... for pizza... a movie..." Abby smiled and then looked at the floor.

Luka was intrigued by her response, "What?"

"You just ruined my surprise..."

_**

* * *

**_

_**See? Told ya this is a Luby! **_

**_Please R&R, and make this girl very very happy!_**

**_Ella, thank you so much for being my beta. If it wasn't for you, this story wouldn't be nothing._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Compass**_

_**Because we always seems to find each other.**_

Luka pointed the remote at the TV, turning it off. He let out a sigh and glanced at Abby who wiped a single tear in her cheek. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Expressing my small, but alive human side." Abby answered wryly.

Luka sat up straight waiting for her to elaborate. "I loved this movie. It's beaultiful..."

"Some boy kills a child for no reason and then the child's brother kills the boy for revenge. Where's the beauty in that?" She looked at him for the first time.

"Love, Luka. He killed him because he loved that kid..."

"And love is a reason for murder?"

"Even God has been a reason for murder--" He cut her off.

"So, we are talking about God now?"

"No, Luka. We're talking about a child with a mental illness who was struggling to be normal. He was completly aware of his situation and he felt humiliated. His family didn't see that, but that boy did, and just wanted to release him from his pain. Death was freedom."

Luka stood up, headed to the kitchen and came back with a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Do you want some dessert?" He asked.

She looked at him with a blank expression and he wondered if she was just confused or if she was trying to have the ice cream and the last word at the same time. She finally smiled.

"It would have been better if you had just said 'I can't argue with that, Abby'... "

'Yeah, she definately wants the ice cream.' He thought as he handed her the tub and a spoon.

"I just think this isn't going to end well since we both have completely differents points of view..."

"Well... If you feel that way about "The United States of Leland", then I think you might wanna consider getting those boxing gloves for the next movie" She said as she stood up, "I heard "Crash" it's kind of controversial..." She grinned as she approached him, and saw that his expression mirrored her own.

"You know, I don't have boxing glo..." he didn't finish as their lips met in a kiss. His right hand began to stroke her hair, then her neck and then her shoulders.

He felt that she wasn't really aware of what she was doing and was going to wake from her daydream any time. He missed her, very much. But now, she was here, she was with him.

His hands slid to the small of her back pulling her closer in an attempt to feel the warmth of her skin.

Suddenly she realised what she was doing and quickly pulled back.

"I should go..." She said hurredly as she walked towards the coffe table to pick up her stuff.

Luka slumped onto the couch, his face burried in his hands. He had screw up things once again.

"Because, I'm on tomorrow morning..." She said, answering the question he never asked.

He picked up the DVD box.

"We still have one movie to watch..." he tried as she headed to the door.

"Maybe, some other time..." she murmered.

He nodded slightly.

"and Luka?" She said, already in the hall. "I liked arguing about movies with you so, don't watch it without me..."

And then she was gone.

Luka played with the DVD box in his hands and smiled.

"I won't."


End file.
